SplatterHouse Ninja
by E. Wojo
Summary: First crossever of these two. Read prologue inside to understand. Contains spoilers for new Splatterhouse game
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Splatterhouse

Splatterhouse Ninja

As Naruto laid there bleeding all over the floor had not felt such pain since his final battle with Madara when Naruto forced himself to absorb the 8 bijuu that Madara sealed into the Gedo Mezo thus fusing them to the Kyuubi and reformed into the Juubi. After that he used the Juubi's power to remove Madara's immortality and defeated the evil mastermind behind the Kyuubi's attack.

However one thing that Naruto did not realise was that the fusing of the bijuu made Naruto into an immortal himself. He watched as his friends and loved ones grew old and died. While he became sad he knew that this was how it was supposed to be.

When the time came Naruto left his home to travel the world. He saw many wonderous things.

He also saw much evil. Evil in the form of men. And When Naruto saw such evil he took it upon himself to stop it.

Of course this caused some mysteries to pop up like 'What ever happened to Jack the Ripper? and Did Hitler really commit suicide?

**Flashback: 4 years ago**

Naruto had heard about the strange disappearences happening in Arkham a while ago and had decided to investigate. When he arrived he found out that lately the disappearences were all college student from the nearby university and Naruto decided that the only way to figure out what was going on was to enroll as a student.

For the next few years Naruto attended the college while in the process investigated the disappearences. However he couldn't find anything. Someone did find him however... A young co-ed named Jennifer Willis had taken an interest in him and while Naruto was more interested in finding out what was going on at the college he couldn't help but be attacted to her.

**Flashback ends.**

Naruto crawled on the floor wondering why the Juubi wasn't healing him at fast as he usually did. He looked around the mansion he was currently inside of bleeding to death.

**Flashback earlier that night**

Then one night Naruto had discovered that a lot of the missing student had gone to the mansion of Dr. Henry West for one reason or another just before they disappeared. This peaked Naruto's interest. He was gonna go that night when Jen showed up and said that Dr. West had asked her to do an interview with him for the school newspaper.

Naruto thought that this was both good and bad. On the one hand he could go with Jen and investigate the place under the cover Jen's intervierw with the doctor. On the other hand if there was danger there he would be putting Jen's life at risk.

So he decided to go with her because he figured that nothing bad would happened to Jen while he was there.

He figured wrong

I've been playing the new Splatterhouse and this idea just came to my mind. Switch Rick for everyone's favorite orange jumpsuit wearing ninja. Might not be my best idea but this will be a short story however. One chapter for every level.

Enjoy or don't enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Splatterhouse

Splatterhouse Ninja

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Juubi talk"**

_**"Terror Mask"**_

Phase 1 Satan's Masque

Naruto crawled in a pool of blood he tried to pick himself up. He noticed a picture on the ground next to him. It was a picture of him and Jennifer. She had a huge smile on her face while Naruto had a small smile on his face. "Sorry Jen, I'll rescue you as soon as I heal." Naruto then passed out.

_**"He took your girl kid."**_ a voice in his head said.

'Juubi?' Naruto thought thinking it was his tenant.

_**"He took your dreams."**_the voice continued.

'No, not Juubi.' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and saw a mask made of bone staring back at him.

_**"And he took you life. Dr. Henry West M.D...he took it all."**_

'I can't be dying. That's impossible.'

_**"Only thing you got left is your soul...and that belongs to me."**_

'What's it talking about?'

_**"Who am I? Let's just say I'm God; your God...least, the only God that's listening right now. What do I want? Same as any God; a little faith...for without faith I am nothing...and without me your fucked."**_

As the voice kept talking Naruto was crawling over to the mask as if he was in a trance.

_**"She doesn't have to die. I can help you. I can heal your wounds. We can save her. If you show me some faith...if you trust me, if you put me on..."**_

Naruto grabbed the mask and put it on his face.

A minute later Naruto's body changed. His torso became larger and muscular. The change was harsh and painful and it made Naruto scream.

_**"Aw...quit whining. Did I say it was gonna be fun? You're gonna have to learn to love the pain. There's a lot more of it to come."**_

Naruto looked at himself and said " What have you done to me? What am I? Answer me."

_**"You're mine kid. Until Jen's back safe in your arms, you're mine."**_the mask said before a familiar dark chakra enveloped the mask and made it scream.

**I'm afraid you're wrong little hitchhiker."**a familiar voice that made Naruto smile said. **"He doesn't belong to you. You belong to us."**

"Juubi." Naruto said which shocked the mask.

_**"Juubi? The Juubi? What's he doing here?"**_ The mask asked.

**"You've latched onto my host you hitchhiker. I don't know what's fully going on here but believe me if I find out you have less than honorable intentions with Naruto. You'll wish you were never crafted." **Juubi said.

_**"All right all right. I'm just here to make sure he gets his girl back."**_The mask said.

"Jen. Shit I have to rescue her from that bastard." Naruto said as he noticed blood was flowing up his body. Suddenly huge bone claws jutted out from Naruto's arm and huge spikes shot out of his back.

_**"Ah man, it's good to finally be free."**_The mask said as small monsters appeared and surround Naruto. _**"Come on, let's kill something. It's been far too long, and I'm way outta practice."**_

As the demons charged Naruto, he went ballistic and charged the demons. Naruto swung his arm and in an instant three of the monsters were sliced in half. He then slammed his fist into the ground and spikes shot out from the ground and impaled several of the monsters.

The rest was a blur but soon the spikes retracted into Naruto's body.

_**"Ah, you never forget your first kill."**_

Suddenly a woman screamed.

"Shit Jenny." Naruto said.

_**"Up there."**_The mask said as Naruto saw a staircase going up.

As Naruto went up the stairs he asked "What the hell are you?"

_**"You set me free. I owe you and that's all you need to know."**_ The mask said.

"That's bullshit. I was somehow compelled to put you on and now I look like the love child of Jason Voorhees and Brock Lesnar."

**"Not only that you also have John Cena's taste in fashion." **Juubi said making Naruto notice he was in torn up jean shorts and sneakers.

A door opened and Naruto ran through it. The door led to a hallway and as Naruto ran through it the walls burst as if they trying to attack Naruto. Naruto saw shadows of those same small monsters moving around outside.

When he reached the end of the hallway he came to a room that looked like a library with windows looking out.

Suddenly the windows broke and more of the small monsters appeared.

_**"Waste them."**_the mask said as Naruto did exactly that.

When Naruto was done with them the door opposite of the one he came through opened.

"Okay that's creepy. I kill a bunch of monsters and suddenly a door opens. It's like something out of a video game." Naruto said as he walked through the door.

Going through another hallway Naruto narrowly dodged a flying bust aimed at his head.

**"You know if the 'good' doctor wasn't so much an asshole. He'd make a killing renting his house out for Halloween."**Juubi said.

"No kidding." Naruto said as he ran through another door and saw the doctor drag Jennifer through a stone arch which closed up before Naruto could get there and flames shot up turning the arch into a fireplace.

Noises drew Naruto's attention to the walls. His eyes widen as he saw skinny human shaped creatures crawling on the walls towards him.

One of the creature leaped at Naruto only for Naruto to grab the creature and throw it at another wall which promptly turned the creature into a red gooey paste.

_**"DAMN!"**_ the mask said at seeing that happen.

"Okay I think we've had enough wrestling analogies for the rest of our lives." Naruto said as the horde of creatures attacked.

Naruto kept slamming each one and sometimes two at once into adjoining walls and the floor till the whole room was painted red.

Another door opened and Naruto went through it into another hallway. However this one had a small hole in one wall and Naruto could see Jenny being dragged by the doctor.

"Fucking Bastard!" Naruto as he charged towards the hole hoping to break through only to slam into the wall and get bounced back.

"What the hell? I can smash through hordes of hellish monsters but I can't even break through a fucking wall. That's bullshit!" Naruto shouted.

_**"Find another way around genius."**_

Naruto ran down the hallway till he got to a closed door. Naruto kicked the door opened and the first thing he saw was a 2x4 covered in nails sticking out of apparently a dead body.

**"Pull it out."**Juubi said and Naruto did so.

_**"Get a load of this thing huh?"**_ the mask said as a wall opened up and more monsters came out. Also ghoulish looking trophies that were hanging on the wall started laughing at him.

**"Could be worse. He could have had those stupid singing fish." **Juubi said as Naruto swung the 2x4 taking out several of the monsters. As more monsters appeared Naruto decided at this point to run and ran through the opened wall. The wall closed behind him.

"You know...I just realised something. I'm a ninja. Why the hell have been smashing these things with my fists and pieces of wood when I could have destroyed all of them with my jutsus?" Naruto asked now realising it.

**"Because you forgot all about them. You can't use them anyway. Our hitchhiker cut off your access to yours and my chakra." **Juubi said.

"Then get off my face." Naruto said as he tried to pull off the mask.

_**"Hold on we have an agreement. I get your girl back. I get what I want."**_ The mask said

"And what do you want?"

_**"Heh heh heh. I have a thirst- call it a passion. When it comes to blood I'm sort of a connoisseur, you know? You give me blood. I give you power, I make you stronger. Got it?"**_

"I prefer earning my strength rather than having it given to me."

_**"Yeah well too bad." **_The mask said as Naruto walked into an empty room. Naruto stared at the room for a minute an realised something.

"Nothing is trying to kill us. Thank Kami." Naruto said as he walked towards a door and was about to kick it open when the door exploded and a large monster appeared. The monster had horns on it's head and in place of it's right was a tentacle with spikes on it. The monster used said tentacle and wrapped it around Naruto's head. The monster used it's left hand and ripped off Naruto's left arm and threw it and Naruto through the floor to the room below.

Naruto sat up and noticed his arm was missing. "AH FUCK!"

_**"Sheesh, I thought you were a tough guy. First sight of blood and cry like a schoolgirl."**_ the mask said.

"It's the first sight of my arm not being attached to my body asshole." Naruto said as the arm magically grew back.

_**"There, all better? Get hurt too bad and it's game over. Take too much damage and we die and when I mean we, I mean you."**_

**"That's impossible since Naruto can't die."**

_**"Look like he was dying a little while ago."**_

**"Just didn't give him time to heal. He's had much worse done to him even before he became immortal."**

Suddenly a group of what looked to be humans with their skins removed attacked.

_**"Get a load of these guys."**_

Naruto managed to find another 2x4 and used it to smash his attackers.

_**"Getting closer, I can smell West. No mistaking that tang of insanity. And that pretty girl of yours too. Fear! Panic! I like her."**_

'Fucking pervert.' Naruto thought as they reached an empty room.

_**"You lost her."**_

"Which way then Einstein?"

_**"Down there. Down there." **_

Naruto noticed green light coming through the floor and smashed through the floor to the room below.

When Naruto landed he saw he was surrounded. He was noticed a strange device at the other end of the room.

"Now what?"

_**"Looking for the key? It's blood, it's always blood."**_

Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped into the fray.

Soon all of the enemies were dead and a compartment on the device opened revealing an eye.

_**"Rip it out."**_

Naruto did so not enjoying the experience. "That was fucking gross."

**"The sooner you rescue Jennifer the sooner we can leave this house of horrors and burn it to the ground from afar."**Juubi told him.

"I'll definitely enjoy that." Naruto said as a hidden staircase appeared and he went down it.

After entering another room filled with skinned humans, Naruto left the room and entered another room just missing the doctor drag Jennifer away.

Suddenly the big monster from before entered which made Naruto grin. "Payback time Motherfucker!"

The monster thrust its tentacle at Naruto only for it to be caught. "Not this time." Naruto said as he pulled with all his might sending the beast flying towards him. Naruto lifted his foot up catching the beast in its face and slamming it to the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at it and growled "You took my arm. Allow me to take something of yours."

Naruto then wrapped the tentacle around the beast's head and pulled. The head popped off like a cork off a bottle of wine.

A door opened and Naruto could hear Jen scream.

"Hold on Jenny." Naruto said as he ran through the door.

Meanwhile Jen still in the clutches of Dr. West was trying to get away. Dr West had just licked her face and didn't notice her grab a dagger till she shoved it into his skull. The doctor was in shock as he pulled the dagger out. when he finally pulled it out he let out a maniacal laugh that made Jennifer scream.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Splatterhouse

Splatterhouse Ninja

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Juubi talk"**

_**"Terror Mask"**_

Phase 2 The Doll that Bled

Naruto was walking down a dark hallway when suddenly one of the skinless man burst from a wall and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Get off me asshole!" Naruto yelled as he managed flipped the man over his shoulder. He then stomped on the creature's face till it was turned into paste.

"I hope I can clean that off my shoe." Naruto said as he went through the nearest door.

Inside were tubes holding more skinless creatures as well as two pedestals with a weird symbol on each one.

_**Blood ciphers, ancient symbols of power, illuminated by blood."**_ The mask said

**"Thanks for pointing that out when nobody asked." **Juubi said

Naruto ignored them as he walked up to the tubes. "To think that bastard was doing this to the students under my nose."

_**"Yeah it's a regular high school reunion."**_

There was a valve near the tubes.

"I wonder what this does." Naruto said to himself as he turned it.

The bodies were destroyed and their remains vanished through a grate.

A huge door opened before Naruto revealing more monsters.

_**"And I suppose this is the glee club."**_

"I always did hate that show." Naruto said as he grabbed a creature's face and smashed it to the ground.

He then knocked another one down,grabbed it's legs, and swung it around taking out the others before throwing it at a wall giving said wall a huge stain.

_**"There's something here, something hidden. I can feel it" **_the mask said as the pedestals opened to reveal eyes.

Naruto walked over to them. "So how do I do this?"

_**"Only one is the right one. Hit the wrong one and well lets not think about it."**_

"No pressure then." Naruto said as he smashed the one on the left.

The floor shifted revealing a stairway.

_**"You certainly catch on quick there smart guy."**_

**'Soon we rescue Jenny sooner we'll be rid of this guy. He's beginning to cramp our style' **Juubi thought getting annoyed with the mask.

Naruto started walking down the stairs noticing a red light below him. 'What the hell is that?'

_**We decending into Hell. Ohh, I scared myself."**_

At the bottom of the stairs was a body with an huge knife stuck in it's back.

_**"Now we're cookin."**_ the mask said as Naruto pulled out the and started walking down a corridor.

As Naruto walked down the corridor more monsters appeared and Naruto chopped them in half with the axe.

After that Naruto had to go through some traps including spikes popping out of the floor, jumping over crevices and for some reason duck under a cage containing a very fat creature.

Soon he came upon what looked like a dungeon with hands reaching from beyond the cell doors.

_**"Welcome to Dr. West's handjob dungeon."**_

"Cute." Naruto said as a shambling corpse appeared and was smashed by Naruto's fist.

Naruto then suddenly fell down a hole and into another corridor. "I don't know why but I'm actually glad to be out of that place."

**"Why? This place looks exactly like that last place."**

"Yeah for some reason that last place made me feel 2 dimensional. This place doesn't."

**"I have no idea what you're talking about."**

"Forget about it then." Naruto said as he ran through the corridor to a larger room that held some of the smaller monsters in cages.

Naruto released them and smashed them upon the walls. He also managed to impale a pair on spikes next to a door which caused said door to open.

Naruto walked into another room filled with small monsters plus what looked liked that big monster that Naruto killed before.

"I thought I killed that thing." Naruto said as he grabbed of the smaller monsters and started beating the big monster with it.

Once the smaller monster's body was destroyed from the constant smashing Naruto did what he did to the previous big monster and popped it's head off. Then Naruto grabbed the head and started smashing the smaller monsters with it.

Soon two spikes appeared next to a doorway and like last time Naruto toss two of the smaller monsters into them and impaled them which caused the door to open.

"The doctor has a very fucked up interior designer." Naruto as he ran through the door and through the corridor. As Naruto ran through the corridor he noticed he was stepping on small worms.

"What the hell are these things?"

_**"Boreworms. What you're only noticing them now? You've been stepping on them since we've started."**_

"What?"

**"Don't about them kid. They're not that dangerous. Unless they enter your mouth or ass then you're in trouble. Thankfully I'd tell you if that happened."** Juubi said.

'Doesn't make me feel better.' Naruto thought as he entered another room. He noticed a switch at the far end of the room.

When he got there several skinless monsters smashed through the walls. Naruto grabbed a nearby lead pipe and well you get the idea.

"This is starting to get tedious." Naruto said as he pulled the switch which made four spikes appear next to the doorway and more of the smaller monsters dropped from the ceiling. "I have to impale four of the bastards!" Naruto shouted which caught the attention of the monsters.

Naruto who was now in a really bad mood decended upon them and just started throwing them at the spikes till all of them had at least one monster impaled upon them.

The door opened up and Naruto went through it. Something opened at the end of the tunnel and Naruto went through to find himself in a hallway. Naruto then noticed a portrait at the end of the hallway.

"That looks like Jen."

_**West's wife His dead wife...looks just like your girl don't she?"**_

"OH HELL NO! If he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do..."

_**"Yeah you're the only one who gets to boink her. Ha ha ha."**_

"And how do you know..."

_**"I'm inside your head remember? I know what your favorite movie is,. I know what your favorite food is. Pretty damn obsession with ramen kinda creeps even me out. Also I know that when you're alone with that pretty girl of yours, you love to..."**_

"All right I get it now shut up."

_**Find me more things to kill. Blood and carnage always makes me feel more cooperative."**_

'Hopefully less of a pervert too.' Naruto thought as he entered a room and standing alone in the room was.

"Jennifer!" Naruto yelled as he ran to her only to have the lights shut off and standing in Jen's place was one of the skinny monsters. Also now the room was covered in blood and gore. More skinny monsters appeared all around him.

_**"Well i think I just found my new interior designer."**_

Naruto started tossing the skinny monsters into the walls adding their guts to the gore already. Once they were all dead the lights went off again and the room was back what it was when Naruto first entered.

"Save me Naruto."

"I'm Coming Jenny."

Naruto then ran out of the room into another hallway.

_**"Naruto, save me. Did you hear that? Sounds like Jen's in fucking trouble. Let's go!"**_

"Just shut the fuck up."

The mask just laughed as Naruto walked into a bedroom where some skinny monsters were feasting on something before they noticed him enter the room.

Naruto again made quick work of them before leaving the room into a hallway. Suddenly another skinny monster appeared only this was glowing blue.

"What the fuck..." Naruto said as the thing charged him and Naruto smashed his fist into it's face sending it flying.

Naruto then noticed a large button on the ground and stomped on it. The button activated traps behind him and he saw the exit a few hundred feet past the traps.

Naruto quickly ran through the traps and got through the exit on the other side.

The next room Naruto entered was apparently some sort of kids room. "This guy has serious problems." Naruto said as he went through the door of the other side.

Naruto walked through another hallway smashed through some more skinny monsters and ran into a room that was upside down.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked some of the small monsters dropped down onto him. After Naruto tore through them he ran out of the room and into a right-side up hallway.

_**No Dr. West! No! You hear that? That's Jen screaming for help. Get moving lover-boy!"**_

"Shut up."

_**"What are you doing? Ooh Dr. West it's so big."**_

Seriously shut the fuck up!"

The mask laughed again before being engulfed in chakra and was screaming in pain.

_**"All right I'll stop it. For now."**_

The chakra receded and the mask stopped screaming.

**"Ignore him Naruto, I doubt that old fucker could get it up even if he downed a whole bottle of Viagra."**

Naruto grumbled as he walked down another boring old hallway.

**"Besides I'm preety sure you ruined Jen for all other men. Ha ha ha."**

Naruto shook his head just as a piece of furniture smashed into him.

"Now I'm being attacked by furniture. I'm really gonna enjoy burning down this house." Naruto as he dodged bookcases and chairs running from one hallway into another finally ending up in a room with a doll.

_**"Hold it right there."**_

"Why it's just a..."

"Momma."

_**"Doll. Is that what you were going to say?"**_

Suddenly the doll floated up and everything not nailed to the floor started flying around the room.

_**"Okay you raggedy little fucker...let's see what you're made of."**_

Bloody tentacles burst out of the doll and grabbed all of the flying stuff and pulled it to the doll transforming it into a huge monster with a piston for one hand and the top of a clock tower for another hand.

"Holy shit." Naruto said.

_**"Okay now look what you did. Me and your big mouth."**_

The monster then started tossing stuff at Naruto who quickly dodged it before he charged the monster and punched it's legs. As he was doing this the floor collapsed underneath them. The monster fell on it's ass and Naruto landed on his feet.

_**"The doll's the key."**_

Naruto took that as his chance to jump on it's chest and started ripping it open. The monster quickly knocked Naruto off of it. The monster fell through the floor but it only fell through up to it's chest. Naruto once again jumped on it's chest and started pulling the chest cavity open.

The floor opened up again and they both fell down. When the monster got up it started throwing stuff again. Naruto once again dodged the stuff, ran up to the monster and started beating on it again.

Soon the monster lefted it's foot to squash Naruto and suddenly spikes burst out of Naruto and he caught the foot. and pushed it off of him sending the creature to the floor. He then jumped on the chest and ripped it open revealing the doll's head. Naruto ripped the head off and tossed it to the ground.

"Momma. Momma. Mom..." the head was saying before Naruto squished it under his foot.

_**"I ain't your momma asshole!"**_

Naruto then noticed an opening off to the side.

_**"You still don't trust me, do you?" **_the mask asked

"Am I that obvious?" Naruto replied

_**"That's too bad, trusting me is the only chance you got."**_

**"So you say." **Juubi said as Naruto walked through the opening.

He came upon a room where he saw Dr. West pulling Jen towards what looked to be a glowing portal.

The doctor noticed Naruto and held a knife to Jen's throat.

"Let her go right now Dr. Strangefuck and I'll make it quick and painless." Naruto pointing his finger at the man.

"Naruto...?" Jen asked noticing his strange appearance.

"You! Is it possible? I see it all now, a Moebius strip, without beginning or end." West said confusing the hell out of Naruto.

"Speak English. What the hell are you on about?" Naruto asked but the doctor ignored him

"Perhaps...no too late, too late, her soul must make room for another."

"Don't you dare..." Naruto started to say.

"Take my advice boy. Enjoy what little extra life that thing has given you and don't try to follow us." West said.

"Help Me." Jen screamed as she and West disappeared through the portal.

"It looked as though West recognized us."

_**"Well you do have one of those faces. Now go!"**_the mask said as Naruto jumped into the portal.

Sorry I took so long but writing this and trying not to making it tedious and boring is hard. I'll try to write up chapters faster. But it'll be difficult.

See you next time.


End file.
